Carpe Diem, Draco
by destroy-all-emos
Summary: Harry ma swój świat, swoje marzenia, swoje życie w rękach. HP/DM


Stałem przed drzwiami sali od eliksirów i myślałem, czy mam tam wejść czy olać ostatnią lekcję tego roku szkolnego na rzecz… na przykład pójścia nad jezioro! No tak, to wspaniały pomysł. Bo co za debil wymyślił, żeby ostatnia lekcja w roku, na której już nie można dostać żadnych ocen, a tym bardziej nauczycielom nie chce się ich prowadzić, były ELIKSIRY. Ja naprawdę staram się mieć jakiś respekt czy coś dla Dumbledore'a, ale to… to nie mogło przejść. Więc zadowolony z siebie i z cudownego dnia, zacząłem iść w wyznaczonym kierunku. Pogoda była wspaniała. Było bardzo ciepło, a do tego padał ciepły deszcz. Były wielkie kłębiaste chmury. Widok jakby malowany pędzlem da Vinci'ego. Usiadłem pod drzewem i wyjąłem z plecaka stary zeszyt i ołówek. Co jak co, ale pergaminy i ich większa odporność na czas to jakaś kompletna ściema, a poza tym łatwiej rysować na zwykłych kartkach w kratkę. Zaczął rysunek od pomostu, potem narysował łódkę, która w rzeczywistości tam nie stała, a potem chmury. A chmury wyglądały dzisiaj pięknie. Były kłębiaste i wielkie, ale o tym już chyba mówiłem? Dużo łatwiej jest rysować przedmioty techniczne o stałej budowie, takie jak ta wyimaginowana łódka, która, na mój talent wygląda chyba najlepiej z tego całego rysunku… Wziąłem się za cieniowanie. Następny rysunek, tym razem samego lasu. A teraz wejdę kawałek w las, może będzie coś ciekawego. No i nie tutaj nie pada. Następny rysunek. Jaki śliczny wąż. Rysunki były rysowane szybko, jak cykane fotografie. Niektóre, jak rysunek wydeptanej przez jakieś zwierzęta ścieżki były szkicowane bardzo szczegółowo z dokładnym pociągnięciem każdej lini i z różnorodnością kresek.

Harry spędził parę godzin chodząc po lesie, robiąc szkice i oglądając otaczającą przyrodę. Nie żeby był jakimś marzycielem, czy wrażliwym artystą, ale czasem człowiek ma ochotę zrobić coś innego. Tylko czasem. No i, gdyby jeszcze te rysunki były jakoś dobre… Ale Harry nie umiał rysować, więc tylko on wiedział co dokładnie tam było i jakie odczucia mu wtedy towarzyszyły.

666

Draco Malfoy siedział na najnudniejszym wykładzie życia. Co jak co, ale co za DEBIL, wymyślił, żeby ostatnie lekcje w roku, były ELIKSIRAMI?! Z całym szacunkiem dla Snape'a i tak dalej, ale ile można mówić o krwi jednorożca. Oczywiście to bardzo interesujące jak słyszy się o tym parę razy, tak z cztery. Snape mówił o tym już dziesiątą lekcję z czego większość materiału jest Z ZESZŁEGO ROKU! Na swoje szczęście Draco chodzi na dodatkowe zajęcia klubu miłośników eliksirów (kms) na którym hmm hmm niespodzianka właśnie mówiło się o krwi jednorożców.

- Czyżby Pana nudziła lekcja, Malfoy? – zapytał Snape, swoim jak zwykle ciepłym i przyjemnym głosem. O nie. Ja pierdole, właśnie przyspałem na beliksirach/b! – Może mi Pan powiedzieć na przykład zastosowanie krwi jednorożca w różczkach? – Draco zdołał zobaczyć kątem oka rozbudzonego nagle z drzemki Weasley'a, który już szczerzył zęby w mściwym uśmiechu.

- Krwi jednorożców nie stosuje się w produkcji różdżek, sir – odparł lekko zniekształconym od niewyspania głosem – Można zastosować za to ich rogi, sierść z grzywy i ogona, a także zęby.

- Bardzo dobrze Draco. 5 punktów dla Slytherinu. A teraz może jednak mógłby się pan zmusić do koncentracji na temacie? Czy to jednak za wiele? – powiedział z uśmieszkiem Snape. Ron Weasley zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie na tyle, żeby Snape go nie usłyszał. – Panie Weasley, skoro pan widzi w tym coś śmiesznego, może odpowie pan na pytanie, jakie jest zastosowanie krwi jednorożca w eliksirze zwiększającym szybkość?

- Nie wiem, sir. – odpowiedział zaczerwieniony Weasley – Ale myślę, że Hermiona wie– wskazał na dziewczynę siedzącą obok z uniesioną ręką w górze.

- Minus 5 punktów dla Gryffindoru. Radzę uważać następnym razem Weasley. Panie Thomas, może pan mi odpowie na to pytanie? Nie wie pan? Kolejne minus 5 punktów dla Gryffindoru. – z mściwym uśmieszkiem Snape dodał - Punkty zarobione dzisiaj przez domy zostaną dodane po wakacjach do waszej puli punktów – uczniowie Gryffindoru jęknęli – A gdzie jest Harry Potter? Proszę go powiadomić, że będzie pytany na pierwszej lekcji nowego roku. Kogo mamy następnego… Ahh panna Patil. Może pani…

Snape gnębił uczniów do końca pierwszej lekcji. W większości byli to gryfoni, ale zdarzyło się też parę ślizgonów. Co mu dziś odwaliło, nikt się tego nie dowie. Chwała Panu i niebiosom, że już wakacje. Chyba nie wytrzymałbym dnia nauki dłużej. W tym roku można przyjechać na kurs nauki magii podwodnej. Gdyby nie była prowadzona przez Snape'a, może nawet bym przyjechał.

666

Harry z uśmiechem patrzył na zachód słońca. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi i cała melacholia, która towarzyszył chłopcu cały dzień też jakby zaczęła odchodzić w niepamięć. Usiadł na pomoście i moczył bose nogi w wodzie. Co chwilę przepływały obok nich małe rybki i inne zwierzęte cięższe w określeniu z gatunku. Harry wyjął rysunki z torby i zaczął je oglądać. Nie były świetne. Ba, nie były nawet dobre, ale miały w sobie jakieś dzikie zacięcie. Coś co kazało na chwilę przykuć oko, żeby po paru chwilach zapomieć o tym, co tam właściwie było. Mówi się na to koncept, czy może z czymś to pomyliłem… Koncept w baroku miał za zadanie przykuć uwagę widza i go czymś poruszyć. Nie ważne. Uśmiechnął się patrząc na „chowającego się w dziórze węża". Cóż, wąż wyglądał jak gruby drut, ostry na końcach, a dzióra, jak van Gogh'owskie krzaki. Harry przeczesał włosy ręką i wstał. Schował wszystko niechlujnie do torby i wziąwszy buty za sznurówki, zaczął iść w stronę zamku. Przy drzwiach wejściowych odwrucił się jeszcze, żeby zobaczyć ostatni raz słońce. Założył buty. Uśmiechnął się, nie wiem, który już raz dzisiaj i wszedł do zamku. Piękny koniec dnia.

666

Adela nie cierpiała się spóźniać. Wolała to zostawiać ludziom, na niższych stanowiskach, którzy musieli się postarać, żeby wylano ich z roboty. „Farciarze, ale biedacy" – to zawsze sobie powtarzała. A ona była kobietą wysokich lotów, a bynajmniej nie zarabiała mało. Pracowała w biórze pośrednictwa świata czarodziejów ze światem mugoli. Było to dość ciężkie zajęcie, zważywszy na to, że musiała być w pracy codziennie około 9 godzin. Nie cierpiała swojej pracy, ale dopóki, co miesiąc wpływało do Gringotta 500 sztuk galeonów, mogła trochę pocierpieć. Była umówiona z Dumbledore'm na godzinę 19.00, a więc zostało jej jakieś pół godziny drogi. Szła już żwawym krokiem z Hosmegade w kieruku zamku. Zazwyczaj ta droga zabierała z 15 minut wolno idącej osobie, ale Adela musiała jeszcze przejżeć parę papierów i powtórzyć pewne informacje, które mogły jej ucieć z głowy. Zobaczyła chłopca, który właście wchodził do zamku. Miał rozczochrane, ale zadbane włosy. Był ubrany w szerokie, lekko podarte rzeczy. iidealnie/i - pomyślała.

- Chłopcze! – zawołała.

666

Harry myślał tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego i przebrać się z podartych rzeczy. Chodzenie po lesie bez uwagi, jednak ma swoje małe minusy.

Nagle usłyszał głośne „chłopcze" i odwrucił się. Prawie jak w domu. Zobaczył lekko czerwoną, grubawą panią w średnim wieku, ubraną w obcisły, różowy strój służbowy łączący styl mugolski i czarodziejski, jakby właścicielka sama nie wiedziała, co dokładnie chciała wybrać. No bo, czy żakiet pasuje do małej pelerynki? Mimo chęci parsknięcia śmiechem, Harry grzecznie czekał, aż dziwna pani, powie mu o co chodzi.

- Chłopcze – powtórzyła się – zastanawiam się… czy ty jesteś uczniem tej szkoły? – Harry w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od "wywrucania oczami", więc znów grzecznie kiwnął głową – Tak myślałm. Zastanawiam się, czy wiesz może jak stoi kondycja finansowa tej szkoły, bo jak widzę nie za dobrze, nie za dobrze – pokiwała znacząco głową – Widzę, że trzeba będzie włożyć mnustwo pieniędzy w udoskonalenie środków. Tak, tak… - kobieta cicho mamrotała do siebie, po czym znów zwruciała uwagę na Harrego – otóż, mój mały – Harremu prawie szczęka opadła. iMiał już szesnaście lat, na boga! Helooo?? /i– jestem tu w sprawie poprawienia stanu funduszy szkoły oraz zmodyfikowania przepaści między dziećmi czystej krwi i dzieci mugoli. Czy to nie wspaniale? – zapytała ze sztuczną radością, klaszcząc w dłonie. iKobieto, o czym ty do mnie mówisz? Masz sprawę do dyrektora – idź i nie zawracaj mi głowy. Czy wszyscy dorośli czarodzieje są tacy?? Ahh… Hej, zaraz! Czy ona próbuje przez to powiedzieć, że jestem biednym dzieckiem mugoli, którzy nie bardzo mają pieniądze na moje „magiczne" sprawunki? A to dobre. Kurwa, to jest dobre…/i

- Mogę panią zaprowadzić do dyrektora? – zapytał, starając się zamaskować drżenie głosu. Od śmiechu.

- Nie sądzisz, że szkoła potrzebuje więcej pieniędzy, chłopcze? – iKobieto, jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie chłopcze, chyba ci zajebie./i

- Myślę, że to zależy od dyrektora.

- Co na przykład chciałbyś mieć? Nową miotłę? Założę, się, że latasz na tych starych, szkolnych. – nie dawała za wygraną. Chwała, że zbliżali się już do gabinetu.

- Mam swoją miotłę, proszę pani. Myślę, że jedyne co potrzeba tej szkole to więcej osób popierających osobę Albusa Dumbledore'a i jego światłych ideii. Jeśli pani pozwoli, pójdę już. – zszokowana kobieta tylko machnęła ręką i jakby mruczała pod nosem: „No mądrych sentencji każą im się uczyć. Pewnie nie wiedzą co mówią. Biedne, nieświadome dzieci…" Takiej tępej baby, to Harry dawno nie spotkał.

666

W wieży czekali już Ron i Hermiona. Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział głosno.

- Stary, masz jakiś szósty zmysł, że akurat dziś nie przyszedłeś na eliksiry. Snape pytał chyba wszystkich! A zaczęło się od tego idioty, Malfoya… No i pytał całą lekcję, czaisz to? I wszystkie minusowe pukty przechodzą na przyszły rok! Gorzej być chyba nie może, bo razem zebraliśmy tak z minus 40 punktów. Ahh i Snape będzie cię ostro pytał na początku przyszłego roku. – ciągnął podekscytowanym głosem Ron – Masakra. Gdyby nie Hermiona, chyba wszyscy byliby pytani. Ten nietoperz, pytał ją chyba z 15 razy, nie Herm? No bo myślał, że ona nie będzie czegoś wiedziała, ale wiedziała wszystko, nie? Czaisz to? Masakra… A w ogóle gdzie byłeś? – zaptał już wolno Ron. Harry w sumie nie wiele zrozumiał z tego bablania, ale złapał płętę, że Snape ostro pytał.

- Ohh nic. Byłem nad jeziorem. I trochę w lesie…

- Ty… Jesteś… Ahh Harry! Nie powinieneś tak uciekać z lekcji i to na dodatek po to, żeby pójść nad jezioro! I do Zakazanego Lasu! Po co tam poszedłeś Harry?

- Właśnie Harry – przedrzeźniał Hermionę, Ron.

- Oh, już miałem iść na lekcję. Już stałem nawet przed drzwiami no i wiecie… Snape by się wkurzył, bo się spóźniłem, więc stwierdziłem, że skoro i tak to jest nasza ostatnia lekcja, to nie pójdę… - zakończył Harry z uśmieszkiem.

- Dlaczego mnie ze sobą nie wziąłeś – jęknął Ron

- Ronald! – powiedziała zbulwersowana Hermiona – Nie ma nic gorszego od nie chodzenia na lekcje! No naprawdę!

- Miona, daj spokój. Chodzmy już spać. Jutro jedziemy do domu! Nareszcie! – cieszył się Ron. Harry posępiał, ale cieszył się razem z Ronem. Przynajmniej jego przyjaciel będzie miał udane wakacje…

666

- Hej, Weasley! Miałeś mi dać szachy Daphne! Wiesz o które chodzi, nie?

- A, tak tak. Czekaj Malfoy. – Ron wyciągnął z torby piękne drewniane pudełko wielkości zapałek – Niezłe cacko, nie? – zapytał go.

- Zobaczymy jak powiększymy. Gramy partię w pociągu? – zapytał ze swoim markowym uśmieszkiem – O ile nie musisz byś ze swoimi… przyjaciółmi.

- Dla ciebie Malfoy, zawsze znajdę te 5 minut. Dłużej mi nie zajmie wygranie. – ironizował Ron.

- Ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Lepiej się zamknij, bo jak ja zacznę po tobie jeździć to nie wstaniesz. I to dosłownie.

- Wyluzuj Malfoy. To, że w szachach jesteś trochę lepszy od Harrego, nie znaczy, że zaraz będę spędzał z tobą cały mój czas… Co powiesz na 14.30 w XV wagonie?

- To ja tu dyktuję warunki, Weasley…

- Nieważne. Na razie.

666

Draco stał w XV wagonie i była godzina 14.35. Nienawidził, jak ludzie go wykorzystywali. Gdzie jest ten rudy głupek?? Nienawidzę gnoja. Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę.

- Hej, Malfoy – zawołał go ktoś – Malfoy! – Draco odwrócił się. W jego kierunku szedł szybko Harry Potter.

- Czego chcesz Potter? – wysyczał. Bardziej od Rudego Gnojka, nienawidził Złotego Chłopca. Och, jak on go nienawidził. Potter przechylił nieznacznie głowę. Otworzył szerzej oczy. Zieleń biła ostro na nieskończoność.

- Ron nie mógł przyjść, bo wypadło mu coś… z Hermioną. Nie chciał, żebyś czekał bez celu, więc… On chyba wiesz… Uważa cię za kumpla czy coś takiego.

- Zazdrościsz Potter? No no…

- O Rona? Powinienem – Potter uśmiechnął się swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem dziecka. Draco nie cierpiał tego uśmiechu. – Ale skoro on cię lubi, to co ja mogę? – rozłożył lekko ramiona w geście bezsilności – Poza tym Malfoy, on chyba zmienia twój charakter na lepsze. No wiesz, nie nazywasz już źle Hermiony i w ogóle. Nie obraź się, ale chyba stałeś się milszy.

Draco zdziwił się. Myślał, że tego nie było aż tak widać. Chciał po prostu pokazać Weasleyowi, że potrafi być niemiły bez prostackich, wulgarnych słów. Jednak… może powinien do tego wrócić, bo jeszcze zaczną go podejrzewać o… Zaraz zaraz… On jest miły?

- Jestem miły, Potter? Chyba coś ci się pomieszało…

- Och, nie myśl, że wszyscy to zauważyli. Myślę nawet, że jak dotąd nikt. Ja po prostu czasem… Powiedzmy, że zauważam więcej rzeczy niż inni – zarumienił się. i Boże Potter. Jesteśmy kurwa, zajebijście podobni pod tym względem /i

- Cokolwiek to znaczy Potter. Dobra, nie chcę tracić czasu. Do… września Potter. W klubie.

- Już czekam na twoje wyszukane poglądy, wyjęte prosto z bash'a (strona internetowa .pl przyp. Aut).

- Z czego?

- Nie ważne. Do zobaczenia.

- Cokolwiek zechcesz Potter.

Draco patrzył jak Potter odchodzi swoim lekkim krokiem. Wszystkie jego ruchy były lekkie i swobodne. Kiedy siadał, lekko leżał na krześle i dawało mu to wyraz jakby się niczym nie przejmował. Kiedy wstawał z krzesła, robił to ociężale, jakby od niechcenia. Jak sięgał po książkę z wysokiej półki i skakał, bo był za niski żeby dosięgnąć, czerwienił się z bezsilności, ale nigdy nie prosił o pomoc kogoś wyższego. Chyba miał kompleks niższości. Ha, czy coś. A kiedy chodził, poruszał lekko biodrami, jego ramiona unosiły się nieznacznie z każdym krokiem i… ohh ja naprawdę to wszystko zauważyłem?? Draco czuł się strasznie zażenowany w tej chwili.

666

Harry nie cierpiał być wykorzystywany. Ale byciem od czasu do czasu chłopcem na przesyłki, było przynajmniej lepsze od bycia Złotym Chłopcem, który… cóż, nie musi nic robić. Ron uwielbiał szachy, ale co bardziej, uwielbiał kiedy Hermiona miała „napad bliskości". Ron z Harrym zauważyli kiedyś, że Hermiona często miała nagłą zmianę humoru, a wtedy najlepiej działało na nią przytulenie. Kiedyś robił to Harry, bo Harry był jej przyjacielem i w ogóle zawsze był miły i przyjazny, i wszyscy kochali jak to właśnie on ich tulił. Jakiś magnetyzm? Po prostu, Harry wiedział jak to robić. A teraz robił to Ron, bo Ron był chłopakiem Hermiony. I jak Hermiona miała swój napad bliskości, Ron korzystał z tego nie tylko tuląc ją, ale potem często kończąc na czymś więcej. A u Hermiony to „coś więcej" warte było wysiłku. Lub po prostu dania trochę czasu od siebie. No nieważne. W każdym razie Ron miał teraz swój czas zajęty dla Hermiony. Ginny prawdopodobnie gdzieś miała swoją sesję z Dean'em, Neville prawdopodobnie szukał swojej ropuchy, a Luna… Właśnie! A gdzie Luna?

666

Harry lubił Lunę. Była bardzo ładna i oprócz wyłupiastych oczu, bardzo podobał mu się jej wygląd. Zawsze miała na sobie coś, co na wieszaku wyglądałoby jak szmata, na niej pasowało jak szyte z myślą o niej. Umiała tak dobrać elementy, żeby całość olśniewała i budziła podziw. Nigdy nie starała się za bardzo. To był jej naturalny talent, wręcz bezwarunkowy. Zwykle do jasnych kolorów ubrań miała przyczepione zasuszoną trawę, a do swetrów już na stałe przeplecione były różne dziwne rzeczy. No i ładnie pachniała. Jak wiosna. Zawsze jak wiosna.

Wszedł do przedziału, w którym jeszcze półgodziny temu rozmawiał z Ronem i Hermioną, i zobaczył Lunę siedzącą samotnie pod oknem. Śpiącą. Wyglądała niemal jak nie z tej ziemi. Światło padało na jej włosy. A włosy miała piękne. W kolorze słomy. Harry wyciągnął cicho z podręcznej torby swój szkicownik, ołówek i gumkę i zaczął ją rysować. Poczuł chłodny powiew wiatru i usłyszał otwierające się drzwi do jego przedziału. Pewnie to Ron i Hermiona. Ten ktoś był strasznie cicho. Ginny? Nie, za szybko by wróciła. Czuł oddech na swojej szyi, gdy ten ktoś zaglądnął mu przez ramię. Odłożył zrobiony szkic i zaczął kolejny, kompletnie ignorując osobę za nim. Jeśli nie przeszkadzała mu, to znaczy, że już poszedł, tak? Harry nigdy jeszcze tak długo nie siedział nad rysunkiem. Starał się uchwycić kształt włosów, nosa, ust, ale przede wszystkim jej anielskich rysów twarzy. Chyba każdy takie ma jak śpi, co nie? Słodkie. Nawet ktoś w mega twardymi… rysami. Luna zaczęła się wiercić. Harry z rozmachem narysował jeszcze parę liń pomocniczych, gdyby musiał kończyć to potem, sam w pokoju u Dursley'ów. Luna otworzyła swoje oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

- Cześć Harry. Cześć Draco. – powiedziała lekko przy tym ziewając. Harry był jakby zaczarowany przez ten widok. Była piękna. I miała cudowne włosy… Zaraz, zaraz. Czy za nim stał właśnie Draco Malfoy? No chyba nikt inny nie nazywa się Draco… Bo kto by tak nazwał swoje własne dziecko… Harry odwrócił się i jego spojrzenie spotkało się z Malfoy'a. Uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

- Potter, nie wiedziałem, że rysujesz… Kto jest na tym rysunku, hm? Trochę to nie przypomina siedzącej tu Lovegood. – powiedział z uśmieszkiem – Ale podobają mi się włosy. Kogokolwiek tu starałeś się narysować…

- Dzięki Malfoy, potraktuję to jako komplement. Co ty tu właściwie robisz? Rona jeszcze nie ma.

- Widzę, ty głąbie. Ślepy nie jestem w porównaniu do ciebie. Po prostu chciałem zobaczyć jak rysujesz. Z pewnością talentu nie masz, ale coś w tym jest.

- Ponownie ci dziękuję, Malfoy. Widzisz ja nie rysuję dla oddania rzeczywistości per se, ale tego co ja zauważam najbardziej. – Harry popatrzył w okno i zamyślił się. Ciężko powiedzieć coś o czymś co zrobił i co najwyraźniej tylko jemu się podobało – Po prostu nie umiem lepiej, dobrze?

- Mogę zobaczyć, Harry – powiedziała Luna, swoim jak zwykle rozmarzonym głosem. – Harry tylko usiadł obok niej i podał jej rysunek. W czasie gdy czekał na jakąś opinię, pokazał Malfoy'owi oczami, że jak chce to może usiąść. Chłopak usiadł i też zaczął patrzyć z niecierpliwością na Lunę. W końcu to ona była tam narysowana. Obaj chłopcy westchnęli. Harry podniósł wzrok na Malfoy'a i uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdy ten, odwzajemnił uśmiech, Harry cicho się zaśmiał. Sytuacja go przerosła. To niby nic, a on czuł, że nie może już usiedzieć na miejscu. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że wakacje będzie spędzał u Dursley'ów.

- Mogę napisać do ciebie w wakacje, jak będzie mi się nudzić? – Zapytał Harry Malfoy'a, przerywając grobową ciszę - Wiesz, że będę mieszkał u swoich opiekunów mugoli, nie? Ron i Hermiona spędzają wakacje razem, więc pewnie będą zajęci sobą, więc… - Harry zatrzymał się trochę zażenowany – No wiesz… - skończył niezgrabnie. Malfoy uniósł brew.

- Myślisz, że ja to nie mam już nic do roboty, tylko pisać do ciebie? Daj spokój Potter…

- Dobra, nie to nie. Po prostu jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, która wypowiada się w miarę obiektywnie na różne tematy. Oczywiście te nie związane ze szkołą – powiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem, który strasznie przypominał firmowy uśmieszek Slytherinu – Wiesz, ta klubowa rzecz, naprawdę sprawiła, że… inaczej na ciebie patrzę – powiedział ze sztucznym uniesieniem – Ohh Draco, jesteś przecież taki mądry i taki wszechobeznany i…

- Oh, zamknij się Potter – powiedział z zirytowaniem w głosie Malfoy. W zasadzie lubił jak Potter mówił do niego przez jego pierwsze imię, ale zawsze robił to tylko przez ironizowanie, albo ośmieszenie go. Głupi Potter. – Napisz. Może ci odpowiem, a może nie. Zobaczymy. – powiedział na odczepnego. W sumie nie miał nic przeciwko korespondowaniu z Potterem. Chłopak miał głowę na karku i mimo, że rzadko pokazywał swoją właściwą wiedzę, to przy rozmowie nie chciało się go nie słuchać. Nie mówił tanimi frazesami, nie popisywał się znajomością trudnych słów, nie mówił, tylko po to żeby mówić i co najważniejsze wiedział kiedy ma unikać pewnych tematów. Zazwyczaj, a niekiedy nie. A co więcej i tak nie miał co robić w wakacje. Ojciec kazał mu się uczyć, zagadnień z poza szkoły, a matka się nawet nie odzywała tylko siedziała zawsze w swoim pokoju, jakby ją tam zamykano. I tak nie miałby o czym z nią rozmawiać, ale jednak… Hmm ona była po prostu tandetna. Symbol zamkniętej kobiety. Złamanej. Czy coś.

- Ten rysunek naprawdę mi się podoba, Harry. – powiedziała w końcu Luna. I jakby nigdy nic, znów zasnęła.


End file.
